Charms (class)
Charms is a subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unsurprisingly, it specialises in the teaching of charms such as Wingardium Leviosa, Accio and Aguamenti. Professor Filius Flitwick has taught Charms for many years. It was rumoured that his expertise with charmwork made him a duelling champion. Though mastering the science of charmwork is clearly essential to performing the greater part of magic, charmwork is seen as a "softer option" by some such as Augusta Longbottom who, incidentally, failed her Charms O.W.L. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Lesson times *First year **Tuesday (first period) **Thursday (first period) *Second year **Monday (unknown) **Thursday (second or third period) **Friday (morning) *Third year **Friday (second period) *Fourth year **Wednesday (morning) **Friday (third period) *Fifth year **Tuesday (second and third period) *Sixth year **Unknown *Seventh year **Monday (morning) Class information Charms is a required subject for all students in their first five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The spells learned in Charms class are taken from textbooks. Students are taught specific wand movements and proper pronunciation. Often students partner up in class to experiment on one another. Charms was Hermione Granger's favourite subject until she started Arithmancy in 1993.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Professor Flitwick was one of the kinder teachers at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione often enjoyed a "nice chat" in this class. This was the class where they used the Muffliato Charm as well. Harry was on at least fairly good terms with Professor Flitwick, as the professor spoke with Harry about the Summoning Charm he used in the Triwizard Tournament.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Sometimes, Professor Flitwick, after trying and failing to get the class to concentrate, would allow the class to play games. One of these instances was just before the Yule Ball. Spells taught First year *Levitation Charm *Wand-Lighting Charm *''Lumos Solem'' *Fire-Making Spell *Softening Charm *Examination was to make a pineapple dance across a desk. Second year *Skurge Charm *''Arresto Momentum'' *Fire-Making Spell (Revision) *Levitation Charm (Revision) Third year *Cheering CharmHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Chapter. 8 *Seize and Pull Charm *Freezing Spell *''Lumos Maxima'' *Levitation Charm (Revision) Fourth year ]] *Summoning Charm *Banishing Charm Fifth year *Silencing CharmHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Creating legs on teacups Sixth year *Water-Making Spell *Turning vinegar into wine O.W.L. *''Wingardium Leviosa'' *Colour Change Charms *''Accio'' The Charms O.W.L. contains both a written section and a practical where the students are judged on the charms they can preform. Textbooks *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grades 1-6, and presumably 7)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Quintessence: A Quest'' Known professors *Filius Flitwick Known O.W.L.s *Alastor Moody *Alicia Spinnet *Barty Crouch Jr. *Bill Weasley *Cedric Diggory *Dean Thomas *Filius Flitwick *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Lee Jordan *Neville Longbottom *Nymphadora Tonks *Percy Weasley *Ron Weasley *Seamus Finnigan Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling stated: "I see Charms as a slightly lighter subject than transfiguration which is very hard work. With Charms there would be a little more leeway for a little more personal creativity – transfiguration you have to get it exactly right, transfiguration is more scientific.J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall, 26 June 2003 *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle all appear to have passed their O.W.L.s, despite the fact that they weren't mentioned to have done so in the books. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references fr:Sortilèges it:Incantesimi ru:Заклинания Category:Hogwarts subjects